The Cold Heart
by Katielorraine
Summary: AU. Max is the goddes of death. She likes taking peoples life. But what happens if she cant take someones? Will she be willing to fall from grace for a mortal with the weird name of Iggy? IggyxMax. Rated M 'cus i want to
1. Death becomes Max

Killing is literally what I live for. I go to houses late at night to elderly men and women and take their lives. To little kids in school. To the girl that just walked down the ally. To the bissnus man stuck in a traffic jam. To the priest that his in the middle of a wedding. To the girl who's boyfriend is drunk and driving too fast. To the wife that was cheating. I take peoples live because I was made, or bourn, to do just that. Don't worry, I am not a murderer. I take the lives of the people that have no more sand in the hour glass, I guess you could look at it like that. The human name I have taken to is Max, but I am the goddess of death. I do not feel sad for those who pass on, for my heart was made of ice so I could do my job. You can not see me unless it is your time. I can take on my human form if I have energy. Or I am a mist that slowly creeps upon you. You just never know. Until it's too late.

* * *

Three days after I was made, and became friends with Angel, I started to ask questions.

"Why an I here?" I would ask.

"To do what the Goddess before you couldn't. Take the already slipping lives of mortals." The Elders would answer.

"What did she do?" I would ask.

"She fell from grace. She fell in love with a mortal she was supposed to kill. She wouldn't do it so she fell from her grace and just stopped being." The Elder would answer.

"Why is my chest so cold?" I would ask.

"So you shall have no feelings." They would answer. The Elders knew every thing. Even the meaning of life. But Elder can only share that with other Elders. The Elder are the rulers of all. They crated the earth. All of the mortals. And all of the immortals. I am an immortal. The only other gods or goddess' that where nice to me and help me through my first days were: Love (Angel), War (Nudge), Hatred (Fang), and the Messenger of Gods and Goddess' (Gazzy). We all can make up a mortal name, Its just something we do for fun.

* * *

"Max! I finally found the perfect gal for Jeb!" I looked away from my list of names to Angel flying to me.

"The old guy?" I ask.

"Yes the old guy! Ok so she is Asian but I know he won't mind! Cho Ling!" She flew in circles around me. "After three months he had to be the hardest!"

"That won't do. Go find him another." I say and toss her my list.

"Wha- WHAT! Do you have to take her life? I mean come on! They really like each other!"

"Sorry. Five o'clock sharp. Drunk driver hits her on her way to 1673 Privet Dr." She frowns and I could see tears in her eyes.

"That's Jeb's house! She died on the way to a date! How traumatic!" She is in full blown crying now. It's always best to leave when this happens because I can't comfort her. I wasn't made to do that. I slip through a portal I made and enter the mortal Earth. Time to work on my list once again.

* * *

After 7 car crashes, 10 dark ally ways, 6 drownings, I am ready for a new way for people to die. I mean cant mortals get original when it comes to death? What ever happened to the jumping off bridges? I always like the wind. Okay what ever time for number 24... Huh weird name. Wonder what he looks like. I Always like trying to imagine what the look like before I get to them. Before I am the last person they see. WOW, another dark ally. Don't they learn? Okay so I am not to tired so human form it is.

After I transform I look in a window of a shop near by. I can't be seen wearing a toga. I did have a rep to uphold. Cool, a Goth store. I transform my long white dress to a black, short, puffy dress with lace bordering the bottom. And the shoes… ah! Yes, stilettos. Just I get done with that the man walks around the corner with his head hung low and his blond hair over his eyes. I can tell it's the man from the list because of the black glow around him. What do I do? Just walk past him and when he turns down the ally follow.

I start walking towards him and just as we pass each other he lifts his head to look at me. I feel a pang in my chest. I never felt that before. His light sapphire eyes seem like they are staring right into my very soul. But that's nuts, right? Suddenly my body gets hot and my palms start to do that leaking thing again. A thought flashes through my head. HE CANT DIE!

I look behind me and grab his wrist. My body feels like an electric jolt pulsed through it once our skin touched. I think he felt it to because his gorgeous eyes grow wide. "Stop! I um… had seen suspicious guys in that ally. Please don't go down it!" I plea.

He looks at me. His eyes trace my body up and down. "Um… okay I think." He stops walking, but I refuse to lit go of his hand.

"How about we walk home together? You know safety in numbers."

He smiled. My God's what a great smile. "Sounds good!"

I smile back. My first time doing so, and I wrap my arms around his arm and we walk to his house.

"Iggy." He said.

"What?"

"My name. It's Iggy."

Yea I know. "I am Max."

"Nice to meet you Max."

"Nice to meet you too Iggy." Something in my chest starts to get hot. VERY hot. So hot I thought I would melt Iggy. But he didn't seem to notice. I could just stay here, forever in his arms. But wait. What have I done? I stopped a death. He was supposed to die and I stopped it. Have I, have I fallen from grace over a mortal with a weird name like Iggy?

**SOOOO????? Should I contine? Was it good? I had this in my computer for about a year now^^Well hoped you liked it!**


	2. Lots to think about!

**Okay so you wanted a second chappie, so here it is!!!**

"So, where do you live?"

"Hmm?" I snapped out of my thoughts when he talked. I looked up in to his blue eyes. I could stare at them all day.

"My house? Oh, right! Umm, uh…"

"You don't know where you live?" He looked down at me with concern. He is so sweet to have concern for a person he just met! Wow. Oh, right! I am supposed to talk!

"Oh, no, I just um moved in." He smiled. God his smile, and nodded.

"Its okay, no worries. Just tell me the general direction. I know this place pretty well." We walked and walked. I could tell he was getting tired because his eyes kept drooping. I should tell him where I live, wait yea I could see that. 'Um I'm the goddess of death so I live in the clouds!' He most defiantly will not take me to the nut house!

"Wait! I just remembered! It's 1673 Privet Dr." He stopped and laughed. What did I say? "What?"

"I know where that is! My little sister delivers papers there"

"You have a little sister?"

"Well, I'm adopted. My parents abandoned me on there door step and they took me in. Maybe I should introduce my self. I am Iggy Martinez. My sister is Ella, you should say hi sometime."

"Oh, I am Max. And I'll try." Should I have a last name? He looked down at me in confusion.

"No last name?" Crap, he caught that.

"It's Max, um, Max Ride." He smiled and looked straight again.

"That's interesting, a girl named Max."

"Well at least it's not Iggy! Who would give a child that name?" When did I start acting like this? He laughed again.

"Whoa, defensive much? That's okay, I like your name." I smiled; I seemed to be doing that lately.

"Thanks, I like Iggy to." The rest of the way was in silence. What was I doing? I was saving the person I was supposed to kill. When did this start? Why should I care? He handsome. I mean I thought Fang was attractive looking, but Iggy, Iggy is something else. I feel around him. I can feel the cold chill in the air, I can feel the warmth coming from his body to mine, I can feel… I can feel… I can feel my heart beating! I can feel my heart beating! It is not supposed to do that. Did he do this? His he even a mortal. Well duh, I had him on my list. But why dose he do this to me, and why is he the only one?

"Okay we are here." We had stopped (when was that?) in front of the old man, Jeb's house. His lights where off, maybe he found out about Cho. Poor guy. Poor guy? Science when did I say that?

"Thanks, will you be okay?"

"Duh, this is my hood! Ha-ha, thanks for saving my butt today, Max." He said my name! I herd my name before, but never said it in a way it would make me melt!

"No prob," BIG PROB! "just doing my duty," WRONG! "Thanks for walking me home, Iggy. It was nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you to." He smiled big and pushed his hand to me. A handshake is what he wanted. I shook his hand. So warm and soft. It made me feel like I was safe when I touch him. He silently walked away, and when he made it around the corner, I transformed into dust and quickly made my way to the Elders.

* * *

"So, did you finish your job?" An Elder asked.

"Yes ma'am." I said from the edge of the stairs.

"Good. You may rest now my child." I nodded and walked to my room. I have a lot to think about.

**SO!? Did ya like it? Hate it? Want to burn it in the fiery pits of hell??? Lol, just review please.~Katie**


	3. Angel and Fangs Story

**Okay, so I was in the shower when I figured out the rest of the story! However, I have two endings. Therefore, this story will have an alternate ending because I cannot choose which one I want. So any who this is the third chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Max or Iggy. Nor do I own Angel, Nudge, Fang, Gazzy, or any other people associated with the book MAXIMUM RIDE. That privilege belongs to James Patterson. ENJOY!**

**AGES!: Angel: 12 ; Max: 18 ; Fang: 18 ; Nudge: 16 ; Gazzy: 14 ; Iggy: 18**

"Max, Max!" Angel flew up to me and jumped in my back.

"Ack!" I stumbled a little under the new weight and steadied myself. "What?" I really did not want to talk to any one right now. I just wanted to be alone and think everything over.

"Elder Nissa is telling a story again! Come with me." Angel moved her arm around my neck. "Please?" A story, just the thing I DO NOT need!

"No thanks. I don't feel like it tonight."

"But, Max, you never feel like it! Please just this once? I will never bug you again. I swear." Angel jumped off my back and walked ahead of me, she held out her pinky finger.

"What are you doing?"

"Its called a pinky swear." She looped our pinkies together and shook them as if you would do a handshake. "This means I can't break the swear, or I will turn into stone. It's a human thing."

"Are you sure, that is how it goes? I don't think you would turn into stone."

"Of course, I will silly! Now come on!" Angel took my and led me down the hallway of the castle. We ended in the gathering room where people where gathering. Every one sat in a circle waiting for Elder Nissa to come.

"Hey, Angel, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did silly." Angel laughed at her own joke causing people to look at us.

"No, I mean, um well, how did you meet Fang?" Angel stopped laughing. Her face grew dark. It had never done that before. "You know about the special Gods and Goddess, right?"

"Yes, I am one." I was once a human, but I sliped into a coma, and died.

"Exactly. The ones that where made after real people. Well I still have memories of when I was a human. That is when Fang and I met. Now what I'm about to tell you is privet! You can't tell Fang, he doesn't rember." She stopped and held out her pinky. I did the swear and she continued. "Well when I was born I was all ready engaged. I was in a rich family and they did things like that. Well when I was 10, I finally met him. He was a finely groomed young man." Angel smiled at the memory. "We quickly became friends. We both knew we could never love one another like husband and wife, but we could still be friends. I nicknamed him Fang. When I was 12 my parents grew ill, that was when we decided to get married, so they can see it before they died. On the wedding day, something happened, I do not rember what, it is still all fuzzy, but one of the people jumped up and attacked me. Fang jumped in to help, and was stabbed. The man turned on me and stabbed me. We died together, and now we are together again!"

"Do you love him?" Angel looked taken back my question.

"Like a brother, yes."

"How can you tell when you are in love?"

"Why, Maxi! You asked just the right person! Love feels like nothing you ever felt before! Your tummy feels funny when you're around the person, kind of like your sick, but in a good way!" Angel looked in my eyes, maybe searching for something. She lifted her hand to my heart. "And most of all, Max, you just plain FEEL. You feel everything when you're with Iggy." I was going to ask her how she knew when she sent me a wink and shushed me. Elder Nissa walked into the room. Or floated whatever.

"Now today I'm going to tell the story of a foolish Goddess that fell from grace over a human man." Nissa looked at everyone around the room, her pale blue eyes looking at everyone that gathered with a sweet smile. When her gaze landed on me, she stopped smiling. She nodded, and then continued. I wander what that could have meant. **(1)**_____________________________________________________________

As I lay in bed, I went over what Angel said in my head. I can just feel when I'm around Iggy. It was true. I can. But only when I am around him. Angel had run away so fast after the story I could not talk to her. Why would this happen to me? Why? I have to see him again. I cannot stand being away from him. So, it is decided, tomorrow I will see him again, and possibly talk again. Ready or not Iggy, here I come.

* * *

**(1) If you want to know the story I will make a story dedicated to just that. I will post it sometime this month. C: Okay, so, like it? Love it? Want to burn it in the fiery pits of hell? No? Okay, just review and let me know! Cuz a good review makes for a happy writer, and I happy writer makes for active plot bunnies, and don't we all want them!!!!**

**Good-bye for now loves!SONGS TO LISTEN TO:**

**Not a Barbie doll : KerliCreep Show : Kerli**

**Walking On Air : Kerli~Katie**


	4. Max's First date?

**AN: Okay, so forth part. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, nor will I ever own Maximum Ride. However, I do own an epic pair of boots!**

I looked at the last name on my list. It is a person I know. A person I saved. It was Iggy. Therefore, I sat off on another rescue mission. I changed to my human form, witch was wearing back skinny jeans and a long sleeve black and white striped shirt. I walked to a bus stop. Only two people where there. One, an elderly woman, the other, Iggy. I tried to ignore him, not hug him like I wanted to. I looked at my watch and seen three o'clock. Three seconds. The light truned to walk and he started to walk, while the elderly lady slept.

"IGGY!" I screamed and pulled his shirt back, pushed him to the ground, and in the process, tripped on top of him. The truck that was going to hit him flew passed, waking up the elderly woman. "Max? Is that you?" I looked down at Iggy. He was so cute when he just had a near death experience.

"Yea, nice to see you again." He smiled, and then frowned. "What's wrong?"

"You're crushing my lungs." He whispered. I quickly jumped up.

"Sorry!" I held out my hand, he took it and my hand felt like it was on fire, but I liked it.

"Thanks for the save; I now owe you my life two times over!" He smiled and knelt down. "So my lady, what should I give you?"

Your love. No, what am I thinking? Your life. No, I just saved him. I, well, I like him a lot. I think.

"Thinking? Well you don't have to think of it now." He stood up and, still holding my hand, started walking. "I can at least treat you to a meal, right?"

I nodded, are we going to his house? Goddess I hope so! Please Angel, send me some help here! "Where are we going?"

"My house, I'm a pro at cooking so I have everything there. Don't worry; I'm some murder that leads people to his house and chopped off there head." He smiled. Man I love that smile. "Just there arms." We both laughed. His laugh is like the most wonderful music. It made me want to hear his laugh all my immortal life.

* * *

I stepped into his house, witch was huge. "Sit down. Make yourself comfortable. I will be in the kitchen and I will be right back." I sat down on his white couch. Most of the things in this house are white. It remained me too much of home. And what I was going. I saved him twice. Once I could forgive myself with, but twice? Is this going to be a reoccurring thing? I am I just going to save him everyday until the world ends.

"Okay, so while we wait for the dinner to cook, why don't we just watch a movie?"

"Sure!" he sat down in the floor and opened a cabinet that had some movies in it. Is this what some people would call a date? Am I on my first date?

"Okay, so I have 'The Ugly Truth', 'Harry Potter and the Goblet Of Fire', 'Twilight', 'My Super Ex Girlfriend', 'Alice In Wonderland', or 'Sweeney Todd : The Demon Barbour Of Fleet Street'."

I never watched a movie before. However, the Alice one caught my attention. "'Alice in Wonderland.'" His face lit up.

"That's my favorite movie."

All trough out the movie he had to go check on the dinner, and I found my self sad once he was gone, but once dinner was done and cooling, I was able to sit closer to him and finish the movie. Apparently, Alice, the main character, is an incredibly dimwitted girl with a wild imagination, and I loved every bit of it.

Once the credits rolled, I wanted more. "Can we watch it again? I love that clever little cat!" Iggy laughed and pulled me off the couch.

"After dinner, okay?"

"Okay."

Dinner was awkward. It was greatly prepared, but I could not taste anything. I was not made for that. However, I also was not made for feeling either, and look how that turned out.

"So, do you like it?" He looked in to my eyes as if he was searching for the meaning of life.

"Yea, it the best, um, dinner I ever had." I quickly added, "I'm a horrible cook."

He smiled, pleased with my answer. "Thank you and I'm sure you're not that bad." I never cooked a day in my life. I think I am bad.

I gulped down the rest of the meal, eager to sit closely with Iggy watching 'Alice in Wonderland' again. When we were both done, he took my hand and led me back into the living room; he turned on the movie again. In the middle of the movie, I found myself snuggled up against him, his arms around me. I wished I could stay like that my whole life. Just him, and me I do not need anyone else. I felt so wanted, and loved.

Then just as the Queen of Hearts condemned Alice's head to be chopped off, a pain like nothing I have ever felt shot trough my whole body. I screamed and clutched my chest. I fell to the floor; I could hear Iggy asking me what is wrong. He knelt down beside me. The pain stopped.

"Max, Max, are you okay?" I looked up at Iggy and seen how worried he was.

"Yea, I just forgot to take my medication. I have to go home now." I jumped up and set off for the door.

"Do you want me to walk you there?"

"No, but thank you!" I could see his face turn sad as I left. As soon as I closed his door, I changed into dust and went to my 'home'.

* * *

"Did you succeed at your task today?"

"Yes." I replied from the bottom of the stairs.

"Good" said the Elder.

Lies, again.

* * *

I know what happened. I got to close to him. My body reacted negatively to love… well I'm prepared to go through pain everyday if that's what it takes to be near him. I will do what ever it takes.

**All righty righty! Review??**

**Songs:**

**Wake The Dead - Family Force 5**

**I'm Not Easy- Brittny Taylor**

**Creepshow - Kerli**

**Not a Barbie Doll - Kerli**

**Still Doll- Karen Whakashima**

**Castle of Sand - Karen Whakashima**

**Oh Oh Oh Sexy Vampire - Fight Ranger**

**Scream For My Ice Cream - Blood on the Dance Floor.**

**Deadbeat Boyfriend - Lucky Princess **

**~Katie**


	5. Heavenly smells, Nice smiles, and sex

**I do not own Maximum Ride or any other people associated with her. However, I do own a very nice pair of earrings!!**

"What do you want with me?" The woman asked. She was covered in blood.

The man stepped closer to her, his face half hidden in the dark. "I want your blood, all over my body."

"You sick maniac!" The girl screamed and tried to get up, but her broken leg would not alow it.

"Come on Bella, you didn't say that last night." Bella turnd to look at the man. He bent down further, so his face was fully in the light.

"Nick! How- how could you do this to me? I thought you loved me?" Bella cried at the man.

"Hm, I guess I don't." And with that, he brought down his axe to chop her other leg. I flinched at the sight, which I never done before. The screams the girl admitted where deathning.

Nick smiled at her pain and continued to chop her up until she was no longer recognizable.

I stepped out of the shadows and waited for Bella. Then she appeared out of mist. She looked around until she seen her body. "No, no! This, this could not have happened! No, this is a dream."

"No, its not." I said to her.

She looked up at me. "Who are you?"

"I'm the Goddess of Death."

"Goddess of Death?"

"Yes, now take my hand and you will go to a better place." I held out her hand, and Bella took it. She disappeared. I looked at my list. Bella was the second to last person. Her name was crossed off. Next was…... Iggy, again.

* * *

I stood outside of the nightclub with the smokers. I pulled a cigarette out of the front pocket of my jeans and blended in. Tonight was the night I was going to do it. I was going to take his life. It had been two weeks since Iggy's name was not on the list, and I thought it was the last of it. That I could finally get on with the rest of my life, but apparently I was wrong.

"Thanks for the beers man, but I have got to go home." I turned at the familiar voice, it was Iggy.

"All right, just watch out for the crazy driver's man, I almost got hit walking to Heidi's house yesterday." Said the strange man.

"Yea, okay." Iggy walked past most of the smokers when he stopped and looked at me. "Max!" I put out the cigarette and waved at Iggy.

"Hey long time no see eh?"

"Yea, are you okay? I never got to ask you."

"Yea, I just have some heart problems and I forgot to take my medication." That was not a total lie. There is something weird with my heart. "Out of curiosity, what made you stop?" He has already stopped his death by talking to me. That car will not run over him now, and I was happy about that.

"I could smell you!" Iggy said with a smile. I frowned and sniffed my arm pitt. "No! It was not a bad smell! You smell so different then anything I have smelled before. If that makes since, kinnda heavenly."

"Trust me; there is nothing heavenly about me." I laughed.

"I like your laugh." He said, and then blushed.

"I like you smile." Goddess! It is like I have word vomit! Why did I just say that? Why do I have to look like a creep when I'm around him? Moreover, why do I have to care so much? The word vomit did not seem to scare him off because he just invited me back to his place.

* * *

"Well welcome back." I looked around his house; it looks like nothing was touched since I was last here. Iggy turned to me and smiled. "Can I kiss you?"

What? "What?"

"I want to kiss you." Iggy leaned in closer. What am I supposed to do? Push him away and leave you idiot! However, I do not want that, do I? Should I listen to my heart, or brain? Well considering my brain is frozen right now, its the heart.

"Yes." I said. He lent down even further and pushed his lips to mine. It was the most amazing feeling I have ever felt. It was almost as if electricity was flying off of us. I could not get enough. However, he needs air. When we pulled away, I could tell his eyes where different. It was some emotion I could comprehend yet.

"That was… that was wond-" I cut him off with another kiss. This is a night I will rember for a long time.

* * *

I twirled Iggy's hair in my hand. I loved the way it feels, let alone that I could feel it. I snuggled closer to his chest. The bare skin against mine still drove me crazy. I could lay here forever, in his arms. Nevertheless, I have to report in. I slipped out and my dress appeared on me again. I could not just leave. Not after what we have done. Maybe I should leave a note. Yes, that will have to do. Okay what should it say? 'Thanks for the great time-' no ummm, 'I had fun?' no hmm, I KNOW!

I wrote down the words I knew that was in my heart, my heart that has been beating regularly non-stop ever since the kiss, and place the note on his pillow.

* * *

"Did you succeed at your task today?"

"Yes." I replied from the bottom of the stairs.

"Good" said the Elder.

Lies.

* * *

Angel laughed for the tenth time. "What is your deal?" I asked.

"Well I can't help it! The love that is radiating off of you is making me feel all giddy inside!" Angel smiled and hugged me. "Don't worry, I wont tell any one."

I smiled. "Love."

* * *

Iggy woke up to coldness at his side. He looked over and seen that the bed was empty except for a note. He picked it up and smiled.

* * *

_**Dear Iggy, **_

_**Sorry but I had to leave, work and all.**_

_**I want to see you again, meet me at my driveway tomorrow at eight.**_

_**Please, do not be late.**_

_**I love you,**_

_**Max**_

* * *

**CLICKEH THE REVIEW BUTTON!!!! I will loves you for evah!!!**

**~Katie**


	6. Death becomes Iggy

**WHOA!!! It's been like ten years since I updated! Lol no, just kidding, but it has been a long time. I hope you can forgive me, its 1:29 in the morning and im tired, but out of pure dedication to my readers I will write this. This chapter is for Crazyemo, whose e mails about this story make me all happy inside! Keep it up!!**

**-Iggy-**

I am going to tell her. I am going to tell her I am in lover with her. How will a say this? Umm, Max, I love you. No, umm, your hot, I love you. No. How about in song? Heck no. I will just find it out in time, right now I see a very lovable Max dancing in her driveway.

**-Max-**

'Hello hello baby you called, I can't hear a thing, I have got no service, In the club, you say? say? Wha-Wha-What did you say, Oh, you're breaking up on me. Sorry, I cannot hear you, I'm kinda busy.' It was about this time in my dance that I felt a hand on my shoulder and I freaked out. I spazed and hit who ever it was square in the nose, and I herd a crack. I turned around and immediately regretted my decision to listen to an ipod.

"Iggy!" I bent down and looked at Iggy's nose, which I succeeded in breaking. It was covered in blood. "Are you okay? I am so sorry Iggy; I did not mean to hurt you! Please believe I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"Its okay Max, I believe you." Iggy groaned and sat up, with his head back. "Dang you did a good job! I think we need to go to a hospital."

"Right!" I helped Iggy up and into his car. "Um, I don't know how to drive." I feel so worthless! First, I break Iggy's nose and now I cannot even get him help! Then I hear a knocking on the car door. I look out to find Angel.

"Max!!" She smiles and runs over to Iggy's side, then to my horror she opens his door and knocks him out.

"Angel! What the hell!" I get out and run to her.

"What? It was the only way, now I can heal him!" She puts her hands over his nose and the blood runs back into it. I could hear it crack back in place. "Max, you need to be more careful!" She smiled and hugged me. "Good luck." Then disappeared.

"Goddesses bless that girl." I smiled and sat down in the driveway. Well the owner of the house is gone; maybe I will get Iggy a drink for when he wakes up! I will do anything for him; I cannot believe I broke his nose.

I get up and turn to sand, easer to get in the house. Once im in I quickly find the kitchen. Lets see. Maybe water will do. I get out a bottle of water. Then I heard a screeching sound, and a crash.

* * *

I am holding Iggy's hand in the ambulance. He all covered in blood. It is my entire fault. I should have looked at my list. I should have seen that a drunk was going to do this, run him over. It is my entire fault.

One of the paramedics put his hands over mine. "It's not your fault. It could have happened to anyone. I'm sure he will be fine."

I wish I could disappear again. Then I will not be able to ride with Iggy. I did not know I was saying 'it's my fault' over and over aloud. But has wrong. Iggy will not be fine. I know he will die. I find a reflective surface and look at my self. My face is a red-blotchy color. My eyes blood shot. I'm also crying. So this is love.

Once we reach the hospital they run for the emergency room, I run with them. I know the out come of this. I know what is going to happen, but every thing seems like it is so new to me. Everything plays in slow motion.

The monitor flat lined, one hour passed for me, the doctor get out the paddles, two hours, "CLEAR!" three, "CLEAR!" four, "CLEAR!" five, "Time of death, 9:00." Six. My vision gets blurry; I fall down to my knees.

No. No this cannot happen. Not after what I have felt with him, not after what I have learn with him, No. "No! NO! IGGY! WAKE UP! WAKE UP IGGY! I LOVE YOU! PLEASE!!" The doctor drags me out, but all I see is him, Iggy, my love.

**OHH! What's going to happen?? I KNOW!! I will be posting the next chapter soon!**

**Love ya!**


	7. Maximum, Angel of Death

**Okay, so on with the story!**

**-Elder Narlessea-**

The Doors to the Great Hall opened with force. All conversation stopped. A girl with blood covering her clothes entered. She walked up to us. Her eyes blood shot and her face stained with tears.

"Bring him back." Her voice was rough, but I recognized her. Maximum, angel of death.

"We do not know who you are talking about." Aro, to my right, said to her.

"Cut the shit! You know who im talking about, you have always known, now, BRING IGGY BACK!" Her hands baled into fist.

"Such improper language. Why should we? He is just a pathetic human." Even I knew that was the wrong thing to say. Max walked up to him and picked him up by his color.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT ABOUT IGGY! He was not just a human! He was the one I loved! Now bring him back!" Her whole eyes turned black and her wings unfolded. Every one gasped. Only the strongest of elders where able to do that!

"My Dear child, what do you have to offer us? This is a pretty big deal after all." I got up and walked to her and Aro. She placed him down and bowed down.

"My life." She looked up at me and her eyes were normal. Her wings were gone.

"You will fall from grace for this man?" I asked.

"Yes Elder Narlessea. I love him." I nodded.

"Okay then. To the bridge."


	8. Falling From Grace

**I'm pondering on how many chapters this should be…**

**-Max-**

We all appeared on a tall bridge. I seen the elders there, along with Angel, Fang, Nudge, Gazzy, and others I knew. I was in dark robes. I was going to cease to exist for Iggy, and it felt right. The only thing that made me sad was thinking about not ever seeing him again.

"Are you sure you want this?" Angel was beside me, hugging me.

"Yes. I want this. It's the only thing that feels right besides being with Iggy." Angel smiles sadly, tears falling from her eyes.

I turn to the edge of the bridge. "Max." I look to my side and see Elder Narlessea. She winks which confuses me, but I brush it off. I look down. Everything seems so normal. They, the people, really have no clue what is going on. If only they knew. If only Iggy knew.

I jump. The air rushing through my hair feels good. I know I must be doing something right because I can still feel. If I wasn't falling to my eternal death, this would be fun. I can feel my powers being strip from me. My strength is gone, im hungry and thirsty now. My heart, its beating. And now… I see the ground closing in on me.

THE END

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Or is it?

…

**-Jeb-**

"So you are a doctor? What kind?" This woman, she is the one. I can feel it. I just needed to see her smile, and I knew.

"Veterinary. I just love animals."

"Me to. Birds are my favorite actually." She smiled, god I love that smile.

"That's my daughter's favorite. Her name is Ella. I have another to, Maximum, I know weird name, blame her father."

"I always wanted kids. However, with my last wife we found out I was not able to have one. Nevertheless, we did manage to adopt my son, Ari. But he died a few months ago."

"Oh, darling that's so sad, first your wife, and now your kid. I'm afraid the same is happening. Apparently the thing that was wrong with my husband is what's happening to Max. She has been in a coma for two months now. The doctors say I should pull the plug, but I know she will make it."

"I hope she does. She sounds like a fighter." Her phone rings.

"Yes. This is she. Yes. WHAT! Oh my god!! I'm coming!" She jumps up and knocked over a glass. " Max is out! Max is out of the coma!"


	9. The Ending One: Apples

**Ending One:**

Apples, Apples, so many apples, but the question is which one to buy. Maybe not the red ones, but the green ones. The birds take off. I sometimes wonder what it would be like to have wings. I know that's stupid, but I cant help it. I realize Mom and Ella are waiting on me, so I start to turn back when I bump into some one, and we both fall down.

"Hey, watch were your going!" I know that voice! I look up. A boy, strawberry blond hair, electric blue eyes… never seen him before. I realize im staring at him.

"I'm sorry; I was just looking at the birds."

He looks up. " Hm, I have often wondered what it would be like to have wings. What it would be like to fly in the air."

I smile, "That's all I think about."

He smiles, and it makes my heart jump faster. "I'm Iggy." He says.

Iggy, such a peculiar name. But I can't really say anything. "I'm Maximum, but you can call me Max."

"When?" He asked.

"When what?"

"When can I call you?" Oh god, he is such a flirt. I like it.

"When ever you like." I take out a pen and write my number on his hand. It takes a while; I lost some of my memory when I was in my coma.

"Max! Its time to go! Mom and Jeb are getting antsy!"

My sister, Ella, always knows how to ruin a moment. "Sorry, I have to go, but call me."

"Will do." He smiles. I feel like I know him, like in a past life we was friends, or more, but I will leave that for now.

**Well loves, what do you think? Like, Hate, appalled? **


	10. The Ending Two: True Love

**Ending two:**

Apples, Apples, so many apples, but the question is which one to buy. Maybe not the red ones, but the green ones. The birds take off. I sometimes wonder what it would be like to have wings. I know that's stupid, but I cant help it. I realize Mom and Ella are waiting on me, so I start to turn back when I bump into some one, and we both fall down.

"Hey, watch were your going!" I know that voice! I look up. A boy, strawberry blond hair, electric blue eyes… never seen him before. I realize im staring at him.

"I'm sorry; I was just looking at the birds."

He looks up. " Hm, I have often wondered what it would be like to have wings. What it would be like to fly in the air."

I smile, "That's all I think about."

He smiles, and it makes my heart jump faster. "I'm Iggy." He says.

Iggy, such a peculiar name. But I can't really say anything. "I'm Maximum, but you can call me Max."

"When?" He asked.

"When what?"

"When can I call you?" Oh god, he is such a flirt. I like it.

"When ever you like." I take out a pen and reach for his hand, and that's when it happened.

Pain, my hole body hurt, burned, things start flashing in my head, like scenes from someone elses life, but I see me, and Iggy. Things slow down. The kiss, the movie, everything, falling from grace for him, Iggy, my love!

"Max?" I look up into the eyes of the man I love. "Do you remember?"

I smile. "I love you Iggy!"

He reached for me and kissed me, I could feel this is where I belong, in his arms, forever. "Max, I want to spend every moment with you, forever."

"Then lets get started!"

"Max! Its time to go! Mom and Jeb are getting antsy!" My sister, Ella, always knows how to ruin a moment.

"I have a family, things I have to do."

"Then introduce me." I smiled and got off the ground, Iggy held my hand, and we walked to my family. This is how life should be, and im going to live it to the fullest.

**The End... for now**


	11. AN Another Story?

**AN: Hey I have had lots of people to comment that I need to continue with the rest. No. This is the end of The Cold Heart. Sorry, but it had to happen sometime. BUT! THIS IS NOT THE END OF MAX'S AND IGGY'S STORY! I have started a sequel! It is called The Lonlyness In Love. But please tell we what ending you guys like better so that I can incorporate that into the next okay? And I have had one fan from the start, im not saying her name (****xX-LalA-X****), is the reason I wrote a sequel.**


End file.
